Watch Over You
by Riain
Summary: Daryl grabbed Beth's hand, "Gotta go Beth. We gotta go." Beth would follow Daryl anywhere, with him she felt safe. Daryl wouldn't go anywhere without his brother Merle. Daryl/Beth/Merle on the run after the fall of the prison. My Merle is back, survived the Gov and both hands. back half of season 4. Eventual Bethyl. Merle/OC. "T" for now for language- "M" later chapters for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is my new "canon" bit I'm working on alongside of Respectfully, CMC Dixon. While I love that story, I need something to keep my brain moving and not stuck in one story. It's a Methyl- Daryl, Merle and Beth. And no, it's not a three way, it's just they are the main characters. Merle is back, survived the Gov and has both his hands. This takes place after the fall of the prison, meaning the last half of season 4. You'll see some things familiar from the episodes, and other stories of mine. **_

_**Please by all means, check out my other works and let me know what you think of them.**_

_**A few of my fave reads right now:**_

_**Revel in Flesh by Halohunter89**_

_**Beside the Dying Fire by JerikaTaryn**_

_**and**_

_**Their Second Chance by Slytherin-Princess10**_

_**As always leave me a note on your way out to the lobby, it's much appreciated!**_

_**Without further ado, I give you "Watch Over You."**_

* * *

Daryl heard the unmistakable sound of the Triumph's bored out engine. He'd know that sound anywhere, he'd built the fucking thing with his brother Merle. A tight grimace pulled across his face, sliding the beat up Jeep to a stop at the side of the road. When the prison fell, Daryl had grabbed Beth and high tailed it for the woods. They had been lucky to run up on the Jeep Daryl usually took hunting. Michonne and Hershel had used it earlier that day to haul out bodies for the burial detail before the Governor nabbed them.

Daryl's hand fell to the hilt of his hunting knife, fingers ready for the pull. Beth watched out the windshield of the Jeep, her face screwed up in pain for the slice across her ribs from catching it on the fence they squeezed through back at the prison escaping the chaos.

"It might be him Daryl. He might have made it out." Beth hissed between stabs of pain, studying Daryl's hard features. She kept her hand pressed against her ribs, the pressure not only staunched the flow of blood, but helped with the pain as well.

He nodded, "Mhm, might be some asshole on his bike too." While it was unlikely that one of the Governor's men got the drop on Merle and ran off with his bike, it wasn't ruled out yet. Merle was a helluva fighter, but with the way things had went to shit during the attack, nothing was for certain. Last Daryl had seen of Merle he was on a roof top sniping the Governor's men when shit hit the fan.

Daryl watched as Beth's breathing hitched, he knew she was hurting and needed the wound closed before long. He'd known wounds like that, after Merle left Daryl's girlfriend at the time's father had sewn him up and took care of him. Will Dixon had been known to take his rage out on his youngest son. Thank God Daryl had been engaged to the country doctor's daughter during those days. Daryl's mind wandered back to Natalie and her father, he knew their farm wasn't that far from the prison. Daryl was sure Roy would patch Beth up if he was still around. Natalie though, he wasn't too sure about.

Daryl visibly relaxed when he caught sight of his brother's weathered scowl cutting through the wind in his face. Merle pulled up next to the Jeep, looking in at the red stain blooming under the slender blonde's fingers.

Daryl nodded to his older brother, the engine of the Triumph dying out. Merle stepped off the bike, his rifle strapped across his back, knife at his hip and pistol strapped to his thigh. Merle was every bit the mercenary, he and Daryl were made for how the world was now.

Cold blue eyes fell on Beth's ashen features as Merle's hands unceremoniously jerked up her shirt to look at her wound. Beth hissed in pain, weakly pushing against Merle's chest.

Merle grimaced, this wasn't something to be fucking around about, the edges were angry red, streaks were starting to run out from the wound. Blood poisoning would set in by morning.

"Well sweet thing, you've got yourself a serious wound there. If we don't get it cared for soon you're going to be dead from blood poisoning. Baby brother what's your plan?" Merle's eyes darted over to Daryl, seeing his brother chewing on his thumb. It was his nervous habit that he never could break.

"Thinking we ain't far from Doc Kendall. Could take her over there and see if they'd fix her." It was at least a plan, Daryl thought it better than nothing.

"Ehhh... I don't know Darylina, don't think your ex fiancée would be keen on you bringing another woman home for fixing. We could see if the McCaffrey place is safe, then I could run over to Doc's and get supplies and fix her myself. I fucking fixed you before I got locked up." Merle knew Natalie would probably shoot him on sight, but it was better than nothing.

"Suppose that's what we're going to do. Better than the plan I had." Daryl agreed, stealing a glance at Beth staring Merle down. "Think you can make it another twenty miles?"

Beth gritted her teeth, pulling her shirt back down. "I can make it. Just get me fixed." If Beth was anything, she was stubborn in the face of two Dixon's. She knew these men were tough, they were born for this life, this life in hell. She had to be tough if she was going to run with them now.

"Well then follow me, I know the way to Jenny's place." Merle slung a leg over the Triumph's gas tank, the bike roaring to life with the bite of gas in the air. Daryl pulled in behind the bike, cruising down the road at a fast clip.

"Ex fiancee' huh Daryl? She a doctor?" Beth tried to make conversation, seeing the tension on his face. He was a ticking time bomb ready to explode, and when he did finally explode it would be messy.

"Yeah, something like that. Her daddy was the local doctor and she took off for the military and became a nurse. We didn't split on the best terms when we was kids. Probably ain't seen her in eight years or so." Daryl glanced over at Beth, watching her breathe carefully. He was uncomfortable with Beth asking him about Natalie, but he knew she wouldn't quit until he answered her.

"I'm sorry." Beth didn't know what else to say, emotions and things tied to emotions were not Daryl's strong suit. Beth clamped her mouth shut at the non-committal grunt that came out of Daryl. It was best to just leave it be for now.

* * *

Beth woke up to being set down on a bed, the pillow soft under her head. Opening her eyes she saw Daryl was looking down at her, his face expressionless. But his eyes told another story, Beth couldn't help but start the questions.

"Where are we? How long was I out?" She tried sitting up, Daryl's hand shot out, pushing on her belly to lay her back down. Beth bit back the stab of pain from the warm pressure of his hand on her skin. The infection was getting worse, she could feel the heat around the wound.

"We're at the McCaffrey farm, Merle took off for Doc's on his bike. He should be back soon. I'm gonna go get you something to drink. Just lay back and take it easy." Daryl's voice was softer when Merle wasn't around, Beth liked him better without Merle around.

"Are we gonna stay here for the night?" Beth could feel the headache coming on that would force her to lay back down. She hoped Merle would be back soon with pain killers, she was almost sick with the pain.

"Gonna have to. You ain't gonna want to move when Merle's done putting the stitches in." Daryl smirked, leaving Beth to think about what he said. He knew all too well how much stitches hurt, and hoped to hell that Merle brought back a pain killer. Beth wouldn't be able to handle the pain without something to take the edge off.

* * *

Merle couldn't forget the way from the McCaffrey place to Doc Kendall's. When Jenny's boy Danny took a fall out of the barn loft, it was Merle Jenny had called to run the boy to see Roy Kendall. He'd always had a sneaking suspicion Danny was his, which was why until Daryl and Merle went on that hunting trip before the dead rose, Merle made sure to keep an eye on Jenny and Danny.

Merle pulled up outside the front door of the Kendall house, cutting the bike's engine. He pulled the .45 from his thigh holster, snapping the slide as he stalked towards the house. Casing the windows he could see the faint glow of a lantern on the dining room table. Slinking around the back side of the house, Merle's instincts kicked in when the shot rang out and the dirt at his feet kicked up. It was a high caliber rifle, and whomever was shooting had a helluva aim. Merle scanned the area around him, looking for the barrel of the rifle. Looking up into the bedroom window he caught sight of the shooter looking down the sights at him.

"I oughta fucking drop you right where you stand Merle Dixon. What are you doing here?" Merle cackled when he realized who the voice belonged to, instantly dropping his guard and putting the gun away. He knew Natalie wouldn't shoot him, she might be pissed at him, but she wouldn't shoot him.

"Aw Natty that ain't no way to talk to an old friend now is it? Daryl needs your help." Merle saw the rifle disappear as the kitchen door opened. Merle stepped inside the door, seeing a young girl with brown hair and piercing blue eyes eyeballing him from the table, a pistol on the table between them.

"Easy babygirl, I ain't gonna hurt you. I just need to talk to your mama." Merle put his hands back up just to prove his point. He wasn't up to hurting women or kids, unless they were already dead.

"Mom said to let you in, and to not steal nothing." The girl's eyes stayed trained on Merle; something about them made him get an uneasy feeling in his gut, they crept him out a bit. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Natalie appeared in the kitchen, dark hair pulled back, green eyes full of fire. She was not happy to have Merle Dixon standing in her kitchen, but it could always be worse—it could be Daryl standing in her kitchen.

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest, sneering at Merle. "So talk, you said Daryl needed my help. What makes you think I'm gonna help him after he ran out on me? And why isn't he here himself? You doing_ his _dirty work now Merle?" Natalie almost laughed at her own joke, usually Daryl was the one following after Merle like a puppy on a string.

"Daryl ain't here 'cause he's protecting a friend of ours that got hurt. We're holed up over at the McCaffrey place and I need meds and supplies to suture and fight off infection. You're the only person we know who's got access to that kinda stuff. Girl's gonna die if you don't help Natty." Merle knew she would never go for him begging, that wasn't his way. Merle never begged anyone for anything, even when things were at the worst.

Natalie ran her hand over the young girl's hair, "Allie I need you to go out and make sure the horses have water and food ok? I need to talk to Merle. Go on."

Merle watched as Allie's eyes pinned him once more, huffing at her reluctance to leave her mother with this man she didn't know.

"Go on sugar, I ain't gonna hurt your mama. Do what she says." Merle smiled at Allie as she darted around him out the door. "Cute kid Natty. Looks just like you."

Natalie snorted, "She acts just like her Daddy. Allie's very mature for her age, absolutely brilliant. But she's still my baby. I guess I'll help you. It's a favor for old times, for Daryl. Not you. If I didn't help I'd be going against everything I oathed. Come on down to Dad's office and we'll figure out what you need."

* * *

Merle went downstairs to the basement that served as Roy Kendall's offices for many years, he could remember being here with Jenny and Danny. He even remembered bringing Daryl here a few times when the wounds looked to be more than he felt comfortable dealing with. Roy never charged anyone for his care, most people usually brought him things in exchange. Daryl and Merle worked their bill off for Roy; baling hay or doing chores, anything they could do to help.

Natalie turned a light on to an office, peering into the cabinets on the walls. "So what's your girl got going on? Shot? Stabbed? How old is she and what do you think she weighs?" Natalie ran her fingers through her hair, thinking about what she would do if it was Allie needing her help.

"She's got a slice on her ribs here," Merle motioned to his own ribs, spanning with a meaty hand. "Probably eight inches long, quarter inch wide and deep. She caught it squeezing through a fence getting away from the biters." He saw Natalie nod, thinking on what Beth needed to get her healing.

"Uh huh. Suppose you don't know anything about her allergies do you? Weight and age." Natalie was nothing but professional. These were things she needed to know, especially when setting up a drug plan.

"Eighteen, probably nineteen. Hell, I don't know how much she weighs. Maybe a buck twenty soaking wet with her clothes on." Merle was a bit irritated that he didn't know the exact answers Natalie wanted. He watched as Natalie filled a bag with supplies, an IV kit, suture kits and bags of fluid.

Natalie locked eyes with Merle, her tone serious and threatening. "You got any of your Doxoral left Dad prescribed you by chance? What I'm giving you is for her, not you. Can you still run a mainline?"

Merle's eyes popped at the unspoken threat, Natalie knew Merle had a problem with drugs. She wouldn't help him if she even had a thought that he was coming to her for a fix. Little did she know he'd been clean for the better part of a year and a half.

"They ain't for me honey. I've been clean almost two years now, swear that to you. Nah, I used the Doxy like I was supposed to, and yeah I can still run a mainline. Gotta be the one stitching her up too. Daryl's gonna have to hold her down, she ain't gonna last long getting stitches in without something though. She's just a little thing." Merle felt for Beth, she wasn't tough like he and Daryl, she'd need something for the pain.

Natalie drew up a cocktail into a syringe, capping it before handing it to Merle. "Inject this as close as you can to the wound. It's just a local with epinephrine tag on. Mainline her with the saline after you do it and piggy back the Toradol and Zofran in. She'll be out most of the night, but you should be okay over at the McCaffrey's."

Merle grinned wolfishly, "Thanks Natty, I knew you would be the one to come to. I'll check back with you in a couple of days if that's okay? I owe ya big for this one."

"No, you don't owe me. Daryl does. I'd appreciate you checking in with me in case there's anything else she needs or she takes a turn for the worse. Tell your pain in my ass brother he owes me one, and I said to kiss my ass." Natalie chuckled at her won joke, seeing the storm in Merle's eyes.

"I'll do just that. Thanks Natalie." Merle took off out of the offices, heading for his bike. He needed to get back to work on Beth, he'd already spent too much time gone as it was getting what he needed to patch her up. Merle hoped he wasn't too late when he arrived, but he knew Daryl would take care of Beth if he was too late. Daryl may have always been the sweet one, but Merle knew when the shit hit the fan, baby brother was the one he could always count on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, it makes me want to continue this story knowing readers like it. I'll be switching between this story and my Respectfully, CMC Dixon when it comes to writing chapters, so expect an update on one of them Thurs-Sunday. **_

_**Thank you to the very talented and awesome Jerikataryn for the cover pic for this story! I am forever in debt to you sweets.**_

_**As always, please leave me a review in the box on your way out. It only takes a few minutes and it really does let me know if I should continue or quit the story.**_

* * *

When Merle returned to the farm, he found Beth awake in the bedroom as Daryl patrolled the grounds. Merle called Daryl inside, knowing he would need his help. Beth seemed to be keener to Daryl than she was Merle, and Merle had no problem using that to his advantage.

Beth eyed Merle as she watched him set a bag of supplies at the foot of the bed, and began to set things out. When the IV kit came into view she shuddered hard, Beth was terrified of needles. Merle took notice, as much as Beth didn't think he saw it.

"Alright sweet thing, gonna have to get that shirt off so I can get to fixing you up. Daryl, you're gonna have to get in bed with her. Need ya to hold her still so I can get this injected and get it going so I can clean it and start working. Once the meds take hold it ain't gonna be so bad honey, promise." Merle knew Beth wouldn't hold still with her being afraid of needles, nor would Daryl be all that comfortable holding her. But sometimes people just needed to give way to fear to help another.

Beth looked over at Daryl, "Cut this off of me." Her voice was barely a whisper in the thick silence of the bedroom. Beth saw Daryl nod before coming over to the bed to cut her shirt off, knife in his hand. Beth was so weary from the pain that she didn't give a damn about being topless in front of the Dixon's. She just wanted to get fixed and sleep. Beth hissed and whimpered as Daryl carefully cut the shirt off her, the gash seeping blood as she moved to free herself from the shirt.

Daryl dropped the shredded shirt to the floor, laying down in bed behind Beth on his side. He placed a heavy hand on her hip, as his other arm snaked under the pillow to splay fingers out over her collarbone. Daryl gently pulled Beth back, her back coming flush against his chest. This way he could keep her still while Merle worked, all while keeping out of Merle's way.

Beth gasped when her bare skin connected with Daryl's, he was so very warm compared to the chill in the bedroom. Goosebumps pricked Beth's skin as Daryl drew a shallow breath. He didn't like being this close to people, but this was going to be the exception. Merle uncapped the syringe with the painkiller in it, Ben sucked a tight breath. Daryl could smell Beth's blood, the coppery scent filled his nostrils as he pulled her tighter against him, trying to calm her.

"Sorry honey, I know you don't like needles, but this'll hurt a helluva lot more without this. I gotta get it near the wound, it's gonna hurt a bit." Merle whistled low as his fingers felt around the wound, Beth whimpering in pain. "Hold her tight little D." Seeing Daryl's fingers grip tight into Beth's hip, Merle injected the pain killer next to the wound. A strangled cry left Beth's lips, she started to hyperventilate seeing Merle set the suture needle and hemostat aside as he began to clean the wound.

Daryl kept his arms wound around Beth, her quick breathing sparking worry in his gut. He knew she was either going to pass out from the fear or the breathing, he had to act quickly to get her under control. Daryl leaned closer to Beth, her neck close to his lips. He could feel stray tendrils of her hair tickling at his nose, he swore he could almost smell her fear. Beth's heart pounded against Daryl's hand, her skin covered in cold sweat under his fingertips. Beth was a mess, and what was needing done wasn't helping in that fact.

Merle looked up from cleaning Beth's wound, seeing Daryl almost on top of the sylph of a girl. Hell if that had been himself; Merle knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from taking her, even with her wounded. But the look in Daryl's eyes was something so much different, something Merle had never seen before in his brother.

"You're strong Beth, you can do this. It'll be over before you know it." Daryl whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. Beth struggled against Daryl's body, making Merle hold off on the sewing. Daryl could sense Merle's annoyance, knowing his patience wouldn't last long.

"Sweetheart, listen to my voice. You have to relax or he's not going to be able to do this and you will die. I don't want to lose you." At those words, Daryl felt Beth relax against him. Merle nodded to Daryl, starting in with the closing knot of the sutures. Beth watched Merle with transfixed eyes, even though she wasn't feeling the pain of the needle puncturing her skin, the fear was still evident in her eyes. Ten sutures into the procedure, Daryl felt Beth's body fall back into his, completely relaxed. Daryl's lips pressed a gentle kiss to Beth's sweaty neck, feeling her pulse slowing down.

Merle chuckled, realizing Beth had passed out. "Well this'll make it easier, I need you to keep a hold on her while I finish up. Be a bit longer. I should probably get the IV going while she's out. Hang on a minute."

Daryl grunted his assent, watching Merle pull out the IV kit and the three bags of fluid. Merle punched the bag of saline with the IV kit, rolling up the stopper as he hung the bag off the light fixture on the wall next to the bed. Gravity would have to do its job in getting Beth the meds she needed. Daryl blew out a breath against Beth's neck, watching Merle pull a vein in Beth's forearm. Merle had plenty of practice finding a vein with his past drug use, Daryl never thought in a million years it would ever be useful.

Once satisfied the drugs were coursing through Beth's body, Merle continued putting in the sutures. He kept them small and tight, making the chances of them pulling out or catching on something less likely. It would make the scar less noticeable, Merle doubted it would scar much. He tied off the first line of sutures, hearing a light snore come from the two bodies entwined together.

Merle unwrapped the next packet of suture, looking over Beth's shoulder, seeing Daryl curled into the blonde's shoulder asleep. Chuckling to himself and muttering something about baby brother needing a good fucking when little girl was better, Merle finished sewing Beth up. The older Dixon admired his handiwork, nearly a hundred black sutures contrasted against Beth's pale skin.

"That oughta get you for a while." Merle smeared some derma-bond over the sutures, effectively super gluing them into place. Satisfied that Beth would sleep through the night and Daryl wouldn't be moving anytime soon, Merle set off to find something to eat and do a round of the property. Knowing Jenny like he did, she would have canned fruit and vegetables from her garden hidden in the basement. A jar of peaches sure sounded nice right about now.

* * *

Jenny McCaffrey crept along the backside of the property, keeping a sharp eye on the house and barns that she lived in with her son Danny. Right now there was a light on inside the guest bedroom on the east side of the house. Someone was in her house, Jenny's face tightened in a grimace. They had been lucky so far since the dead rose two years ago, only a few people had come through to bother them.

Danny growled low beside his mother, his grip tightening on the rifle in his hands. "Someone's in the house Mom, we gotta go check it out." Danny surged forward as Jenny's hand shot out, catching her hot headed progeny in the chest.

"We'll get there. I want you to case the grounds, I'll head up the back steps into the house. We'll find out who it is and deal with it. Just like always." Jenny knew her son wanted to go off full cocked, but that was a trait he got from his father. Danny stilled at his mother's touch, nodding silently.

"Alright. I'm moving then. Take care of you." Danny blended into the brush around him, the inky darkness enveloping him within seconds.

Jenny took a deep breath, her eyes catching sight of a large male figure coming around the south side of the barn. She slinked around the side of the garden shed, using the dark and shadows to her advantage. Creeping around the side of the garage, Jenny evaded the man easily, using the tactics her father had taught her when she was younger. The kitchen door opened easily, Jenny continued through the house and up the stairs to the guest room.

Her heart hammered when she took in the sight of what was going on in the guest bedroom. Daryl Dixon laid curled around a young blonde girl with a zipper line across her ribs and an IV in her arm. The bag looked fresh, both piggy backed bags were half empty, one was a strong pain killer. Jenny sighed, at least one person that was in her house she knew. Not that she wasn't glad to lay eyes on Daryl Dixon, even with him running out on her best friend almost eight years ago, and being in bed with someone who clearly was _not_ Natalie. One thing Jenny could be assured, where Daryl was Merle wasn't far away. God only knew how far the Dixon brothers had come with this injured girl, who looked like she had been put through the ringer. Jenny tiptoed out of the room, she would deal with Daryl and his woman later after they slept. Right now, she needed to concern herself with locating Danny, and Merle for that matter.

Jenny's search didn't take long when she heard the deep rumble of Merle Dixon's laughter outside the front door. Stepping out onto the wood slat porch, Jenny caught Danny in the front yard, pinned under Merle Dixon.

Danny was gasping for breath, Merle's forearm crushing the young man's esophagus. Clearly Danny didn't get the drop on Merle, who was giving Danny shit.

"Boy you shoulda known better than try and get the drop on me. You're slacking in the skills me and Daryl taught you. Maybe you need to have a refresher course?" Merle laughed, scuffing the dark hair between his fingers before letting Danny up.

"Nah Merle. Ain't nobody that can get the drop on you and Daryl. Been a long time since we saw you last." Danny rubbed his throat absently, the pressure from Merle's arm still present.

"Looks like I just proved both of you wrong!" Jenny called from the porch, stepping off into the front yard up to the men. Seeing her son standing next to his father in the deep of the night, Jenny could see the similarities. At twenty, Danny looked like Merle did when Jenny was in love with him so many years ago. The same solid features, piercing blue eyes and aloofness about him.

Merle's eyes popped at seeing Jenny McCaffrey standing in front of him, it had been almost ten years since he had last laid eyes on her before he'd been locked up. She still had that curvy body Merle burned for, all muscle and woman. She looked good, he could feel himself stir against the fly of his jeans. It'd be hard for him not to try and bed her if he got the chance.

He plastered on his usual wolfish grin, spanning his arms to pull Jenny to his chest. "Jenny, sweetheart, been a long time. So glad to see you alive sugar tits."

Merle grunted when Jenny's hand connected with his jaw in a hard slap that could be heard in the next county.

"I hate it when you call me that Dixon. What are you doing here? And why the fuck is your no good son of a bitch brother in my guest room with a half-naked bimbo?" Jenny snarled, her eyes pinning Merle where he stood.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Thank you so much for your favorites/follows and reviews to this story. I really didn't think it would be that well liked with it being Daryl/Beth/ Merle. I call it Methyl. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as you did the last. **_

_**I'm done for the night, I updated a chapter to not only this, but my other story, Respectfully, CMC Dixon tonight as well. 6000 words is pretty much my limit for the day. **_

_**Please, leave me a review on your way to the lobby, they make me feel good and get you chapters sooner!**_

* * *

Merle rubbed his stinging jaw, his face turning bright red from the embarrassment of Jenny smacking him in front of their son. Danny didn't need to see a woman laying hands on a man, that wasn't masculine. Merle, even in his anger would never raise a hand to a woman. He'd grown up watching his father beat the hell out of his mother, and he swore he would never be like the old man. Merle swallowed, taking a few breaths.

"Didn't mean nothing bad by it Jenny, I'm just glad to see you is all. And that little girl laying upstairs with Daryl woulda died had I not patched her up. Ain't nothing going on between them, he was just holding her still while I sewed and he fell asleep. Didn't think I needed to wake them. So what ya say we go inside and talk?" Merle looked between Danny and Jenny, hoping someone would make a move.

Jenny's face turned up in a scowl, she couldn't turn the Dixon's out, especially with their friend injured. Danny bounced on the heels of his feet, looking excited that Merle was back in his life. Danny never called Merle Dad, but he always treated Merle as if he was his father. Which if Jenny was totally honest with herself and Merle, she would make it be known that Merle was _indeed _Danny's father. Twenty years of not saying anything about it seemed like more of a heartache than a help. Jenny bit at her bottom lip, nodding as she spoke.

"Yeah, let's get inside and get the house locked down for the night. Find you something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry Merle. I won't worry about Daryl and your friend until the morning, but Daryl's gonna have to answer to me when he gets his ass up. You know I'm still sore over him running out on Natty like he did." Jenny saw that look in Merle's eye, the one that told her she was pushing just a bit too far. It was best for her to shut up and leave it be.

"Woman, leave it be. He had his reasons why he left when he did. Ain't no one's business but his and we all need to respect that. Natalie's done better for herself without him, and he's made due." Merle wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder, pulling him towards the front door. He'd worry about Daryl and Beth in the morning, right now he was more concerned with rebuilding the bridge with Jenny and Danny. This could be something long term if things worked out right, and with the prison a burnt out relic, somewhere safe for a while was a smart idea.

Jenny moved around the kitchen putting plates of food together for the men seated at her table. It wasn't much between the deer and the vegetables, but it was better than starving. Jenny sat across from Merle picking through the deer on her plate. While she was glad to have him back in her life, especially with how life was now, it was like a knife in her heart.

Danny listened carefully as Merle spoke about what had happened the last two years since hell rained down. Jenny realized that for the last year Merle was only twenty five miles away at the prison, and now that prison was gone. She was thankful that she and Danny never had to deal with this horrible man Merle called the Governor. Jenny cleaned up the dinner plates before making up a spot on the couch for Merle.

"Sorry Merle, it's the best I got with your brother and his woman up in the guest room. Don't even think you're sleeping in my room anytime soon. You got to earn that place back with me." Jenny poked Merle in the chest as Danny snickered.

"Fine woman. I gaurendamntee you I'll be back in your bed by the weekend. Goodnight sugar tits." Merle laughed at the sour look on Jenny's face as she went up the stairs. It felt good to be back somewhere he was comfortable. Merle stretched out on the couch, his belly full and his body tired. Sunrise would be coming soon, and that meant checking in on Natalie. No one, even military trained Natalie should be out there on her own with a little girl like Allie. Merle had plans to convince Natalie to come stay with them at the McCaffrey's, or at the very least convince Natalie to give Daryl a second chance. Daryl needed Natalie as much as Natalie needed him.

* * *

Daryl jerked awake, feeling a warm body up against his own. His eyes locked on Beth's blonde hair, her neck inches from his face. It all came crashing back when he saw the line of sutures on her side, covered with the purple derma-bond. He remembered kissing her neck lightly when she finally passed out, he was relieved that she had finally gave up the fight and was without pain. He crawled out of the bed carefully, as to not wake Beth and make her problem even worse.

Daryl followed his nose to the kitchen finding Jenny cooking up eggs. Daryl leaned against the wall, watching her move deftly around the kitchen. It wasn't her eyes locked on him that he spoke up.

"Hey Jenny, my brother around?" Daryl's sleep thick voice cracked in the middle, as Jenny handed him a plate with deer and eggs on it.

"He went over to Natalie's to thank her for the supplies for your girlfriend upstairs. You two were the last people I thought I'd be seeing anytime soon." Jenny handed Daryl a biscuit with honey slathered on the halves, seeing him nod in appreciation.

"Well, I guess it's better him than me going over there. Natty'd probably shoot me on sight. Thanks for letting us crash here. It's been a rough couple of days." Daryl spoke between bites, savoring the small meal.

"I can't lie and say Natalie's still in love with you. I don't know what happened between you two, but I will say it broke her heart when you left. Even after we met up with you guys at the bar and then the lake, she still was hurt. Merle says things have been rough for you. But I'm gonna make it clear as day, you want to stay here, you got to help provide." Jenny had no problem speaking her mind to the younger Dixon, he had better manners than his older brother.

"I can live with that. Was thinking of going out hunting today. Would you mind keeping an eye on Beth? She's not my woman. She's a girl that lived with us at the prison. Her Daddy got murdered, and I felt it was doing the right thing bringing her with me. I plan on going back and burying her Daddy sometime soon, once things cool off over there." Daryl finished what was on his plate, Jenny exchanged the plate for a cup of coffee.

"You go hunting, you take Danny with you. He misses both of you, was so glad to see it was you guys in the house. I'm rather glad myself it was you guys than someone else. Especially that Governor Merle mentioned." Jenny sighed, seeing Daryl tense at the idea of taking Danny with him hunting. It had been at least five years since Daryl had come around to spend time with Danny, Daryl had no idea that Danny did most of the hunting to keep them fed.

"Where's Danny at?" Daryl gruffed, his eyes flickering around the kitchen, looking for the sink.

Jenny took the empty coffee cup from his hand, dropping it into the sink. "If I had to guess he's probably already out in the east pasture looking for rabbit."

Daryl slung his crossbow higher up on his shoulder, heading out the backdoor.

* * *

He found Danny crouched down in the brush, staring off in the distance watching deer move.

"Hey kid." Daryl whispered, making Danny jump and turn around to look at him.

A broad grin lit up the young man's face when he realized who was crouched down behind him. Danny stuck his hand out, shaking Daryl's hand in his own. "Fucking yes. So glad to see you Daryl. Mom said you were upstairs asleep with some girl that's like my age. Are you and her together? Is she cute?"

Daryl gave Danny that look that told him to leave it be as a low growl formed in his throat, "Danny, just let Beth rest alright? She's been through some shit lately and just needs to heal."

Danny nodded, hearing Daryl's threat loud and clear. "Alright, what do you say we track those does down?"

Daryl slapped Danny's shoulder, standing up to stalk through the brush. Deer was meat, and meat was life.

* * *

Merle stepped off the bike, walking up to the Kendall house. Something felt off, his gut was clenched as he pulled his pistol out from his waistband. Merle crept around the back of the house listening for any sound, seeing the kitchen door hanging open. Stepping into the kitchen he saw a man lying dead on the floor, half of his face blown off. Merle quickly put the blade of his knife through the man's forehead, his eyes following another blood trail through the house. He followed the trail down to Roy's offices, hearing grunts of pain and panting coming from the farthest room.

Natalie was on the floor, leaned up against the cabinet, a pool of blood forming around her as she attempted to sew her own stomach together. Merle knelt down next to her, taking in the wound and stopping her shaking hands. Natalie's eyes flicked up to Merle's, a pained smile crossing her bloody lips.

"Thank god you're here Dixon. The bastards got the jump on me, I was cleaning up breakfast when they came storming into the house. I got one of them and the other took off running when I blew his buddy's face apart. Wherever he's at he's got buckshot in his ass. But they got me before I could get the scattergun. I think I've lost too much blood." Natalie struggled to breathe, her panting getting worse.

"Aw Jesus Natty. You're gonna be okay, I just gotta get ya put back together that's all." Merle knew he was lying to her, the wound was hip to hip and he could see her intestines pulsing. "Where's Allie? Did they take her?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, she's hiding in the barn like we planned if something like this happened. I need you to take her with you. Promise me Merle. You got to take care of your blood."

"My blood? What the hell are you talking about Natty?" Merle felt his blood pressure rise, how the hell could Allie be his blood? He'd never slept with Natalie as far as he was aware.

"Allie's Daryl's daughter. Tell him I love him alright? Don't let her forget about me." Natalie's eyes rolled back in her head as her body slumped. Natalie Kendall gave her life to protect the one thing she valued more than anything, the daughter Daryl had given her so many years ago that he knew nothing about.

"Goddamn it!" Merle roared, punching his knife through the back of Natalie's skull. He kicked up to his feet, bounding up the stairs. He walked straight for the stable, listening intently for any sign Allie was in the barn. It was towards the farthest stall that he heard the strangled sobbing of a child attempting to be quiet. He stopped walking; softly calling out her name, hoping she would remember his voice and know he wasn't there to hurt her.

Merles' heart broke when the little girl peered around the door of the stall, sapphire blue eyes red from crying. "Mister Merle, is my mama ok?" Allie was so tiny and scared, Merle crouched down to her level, trying to alleviate some of her fear. He would never hurt his niece, if anything he was now her guardian until Merle saw fit to tell Daryl that Allie was in fact his own flesh and blood.

Allie ran into his arms, sobbing against his chest. Merle picked her up, tucking her tightly against him. "I'm sorry baby girl, your mama didn't make it. But Uncle Merle promises he'll watch over you."


	4. Chapter 5

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I apologize now for not updating. I'm still not feeling the best, and sitting in front of the computer for any length of time brings on the migraine and makes my neck and back hurt. I plan on making an appointment with Ortho (and probably a neurologist) tomorrow to get looked at a bit more in depth. My car has now been assessed by my insurance company and $6,100.00 of damage was done, and the girl who hit me has NO insurance. If things don't come out the way I would like them to, I plan on suing her. I probably won't get anything from it, but at least she won't get to walk away scott free.**_

_**The only reason that this chapter is getting put up is because I had half of it written the day of the accident. It has taken me over five hours to put up the remaining 1200 words. I will try to work on CMC a bit tomorrow, but please understand that it will take me a good bit of time to get it done. Whereas I used to put up four chapters a weekend, I'm certain that number will now be one if any at all.**_

_**I'm not even sure where I am at on CMC, or what's going on in the story to be honest. This will be the time that I lean heavily on my notes and my beta's. This feels much like I did when I came back from Iraq with my head injury, my memory is even shorter than before and I have zero energy.**_

_**So it is my sincere hope that this chapter will tide you all over for a bit, and that I will be able to get out a chapter of CMC this weekend as well. If you have PM'ed me, please know that I whole heartedly appreciate it and will reply to each and every one of you as I can. **_

_**Thank you all for sticking by me and understanding, this is a very trying time for me as a person and as a writer.**_

_**Riain**_

* * *

Jenny knew something was wrong when she heard Merle's bike pull up. Something in her gut didn't sit right. She stepped out onto the porch, seeing Merle cradling a little girl against his chest. Jenny bounded down the steps, running up to the pair. Seeing the look in Merle's eyes told Jenny everything she needed to know. Allie's head lolled against Merle's hand, she was asleep.

"Poor thing cried herself to sleep against me on the way here. Scavengers broke into Natty's, she didn't make it. Made me promise to take care of her little girl. She's my blood Jenny, but he ain't going to go for it. Not yet at least. I need him to go with me and take care of things over at Natty's. I can't do it alone, can't raise her alone. She needs a momma damn it!" Merle blustered it all out at once, as he handed Allie over to Jenny.

"He's not going to take Natalie's death well, and he won't be in any mood to know he has a daughter. I'll take care of Allie; she's known me since she was a baby. He's out in the pasture with Danny hunting." Jenny cradled the girl to her own chest, feeling Allie's warm breath on her neck.

"We'll have to tell him eventually. But for now, that little girl is our top priority." Merle ran a beefy hand over Allie's hair, smoothing down the unruly dark brown fly-aways.

"Agreed. I'll take her in and get her in bed. You guys get it cleaned up over there and I'll take her home with Danny to get her things. We can salvage what we can of Natalie's; it'd be what she would want us to do." Jenny turned from Merle, taking Allie inside.

* * *

Merle headed off for the field, it wasn't long before he followed the blood trail that led him to the deer in the pasture. Squatting down, he pulled the bolt free from the chest cavity of the doe. He knew that bolt belonged to his brother, setting it aside. Merle ran his hands over the doe's neck, seeing the light dying in her eyes.

"Thank you girl, we sure appreciate the life you've given for us." Merle leaned close, murmuring in the ear twitching inches from his lips. With one fluid motion, he slit the doe's neck, ending her life. Merle was in the middle of field dressing her when Daryl and Danny came slinking out of the woods.

Merle glanced over the side of the deer as Daryl squatted down in front of him. "Thought you were going over to Natty's this morning? Everything alright over there?"

Merle tossed the guts into the hole Danny was quickly digging, wiping his hands on the grass. "We gotta go over there after we get the deer hung, supplies need to be got. You and me little brother. Danny, I want you to stay here with the women."

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at his older brother, not questioning what needed to be done. Supplies were always in high demand, and knowing Natalie like he did, Daryl knew there were things of worth over in the house. Merle hoisted the deer over his shoulders, walking towards the barn. Daryl followed close behind, with Danny on his heels. Between the three of them they got the deer hung in the barn and skinned. It just needed to cure overnight before they started quartering it out.

"Alright, Danny, I want you to stay in the house with the women. Daryl, you're with me. Let's get in the Jeep and get on over to Natalie's. We have a lot of work to get done over there before nightfall. Let's get our asses moving boys!" Merle barked out the orders, pleased to see both men step to purpose.

* * *

Daryl stepped up into the Jeep, stomping the clutch as Merle jumped in the passenger side. Merle could sense the tension rolling off Daryl, the Jeep humming down the country roads towards the Kendall farm. Daryl pulled into the barn lot, in the same place he always parked when at the farm. It was an unconscious habit, he didn't notice until Merle snorted getting out of the Jeep. Daryl kept his body loose, his pistol in his hand.

"What the hell happened here?" Daryl questioned Merle as his eyes raked over the body in the kitchen. The guy was missing half his face from a deer slug, a thick blood trail ran through the kitchen into the hallway. Merle dragged the body out the back door, into the pasture to rot.

Daryl followed the blood trail through the house, down into the basement that served as Roy Kendall's offices. Daryl knew this place well; he'd lived at this house for a period of time growing up, as well as being treated here often by Roy himself. Daryl stepped through the offices, coming to the last treatment room in the hallway. Rounding the corner into the room, Daryl sunk to his knees in the congealing pool of blood that Natalie's lifeless body sat in.

Wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into his chest, a strangled howl tore from Daryl's throat. Daryl saw the aged horseshoe nail ring on Natalie's finger. His mind flashed back to what was now so long ago, that warm spring evening in the kitchen upstairs.

* * *

_Daryl had found Roy and Jean in the kitchen; Jean was setting the table as Roy made his evening cup of coffee. Natalie pulled against Daryl's grip, the determined look in his eyes made her stop sniffling as she faintly shook her head._

_ "Mr. Kendall, Mrs. Kendall, I need to ask you something." Daryl stood nervously in the kitchen holding Natalie's hand like a lifeline. She kept trying to pull out of his grip, but he held on that much harder._

_ Roy was the first to turn around, looking at the scene unfolding in front of him, wondering why his daughter was crying and why Daryl had a determined look on his face._

_ "What's on your mind son? You know you can come to us with anything." Roy set his coffee cup down, leaning against the counter as his wife gathered under his arm._

_ "Well Sir, you know me and Natalie have been together a long time, and we spend a lot of time together here. You've treated me like family and that means a lot to me. I'm wondering if you would be so kind as to give me your blessing to marry your daughter. I know I ain't got much to give her, but I'll treat her right and be faithful to her." Daryl released the breath he had been holding, watching the expression flitting across Jean's face, tears forming in her eyes._

_ "Well son, I think that's a fine idea. Jean and I weren't much older than you two when we got married. Yes, you can marry Natalie." Roy walked over to Daryl, who stuck his hand out. Instead Roy pulled the scared young man into his chest, hugging him tightly. The small act of kindness startled Daryl as he stood still in Roy's arms._

_ Daryl turned to Natalie, reaching in the pocket of his jeans and knelt down on one knee on the kitchen floor. Daryl held up a ring made out of a horseshoe nail, it wasn't much, but he formed it with his own two hands, that meant more to him than any ring he could ever buy her._

_ "Natalie Jean Kendall, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Daryl's heart hammered in his chest as he looked up in her eyes, tears still very much apparent. He didn't know what he would do if she said no, he hadn't planned that far ahead yet, and with her revelation tonight, it made it just that more right._

_ Natalie wiped her eyes before nodding her head, "Yes Daryl Wade Dixon, I'll marry you." Daryl slid the ring onto her finger as he stood, pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips._

* * *

Tears fell down Daryl's cheeks, his brain filling with thoughts of what could have been, what he should have done and what he needed to do now.

"I shoulda went to you for help instead of Merle. I coulda got you to come with me, and you'd still be alive. Or I coulda stayed here with you and protected you. I failed ya Natty." Daryl tore himself apart out loud, not realizing that Merle was standing behind him.

Merle reached out to grab his brother's shoulder, Daryl sensed the motion. His body moved under its own volition, as his fist connected with Merle's jaw. Merle's head jerked to the left, Daryl seething anguish.

"What the fuck you do that for Darylina?" Merle growled, taking a look at his brother's tear stained face. His heart sank seeing the pain in his brother's eyes, a part of him died in that moment. "Fuck. I'm sorry Daryl." Merle hated seeing Daryl like this, this wasn't Daryl he knew.

"We ain't doing nothing till we bury her. It's what she deserves." Daryl choked out the words, seeing Merle nod gravely.

"Alright. It's the least we can do for her, for all she's done for us. I'll take her." Merle offered before seeing Daryl shake his head before lifting Natalie into his arms.

"No. I got her. Just go get some shovels out of the barn." Daryl carried Natalie up the steps and out to the Jeep. He laid her carefully across the backseat, before he took up the driver's seat.

Merle tucked the shovels in the tailgate, noticing Daryl in the driver's seat. He knew better than to say anything else to his brother, with his emotions so raw. Daryl fired the Jeep up, turning around and heading out to the county road.

* * *

Merle knew where they were going, there was only one place Daryl would want Natalie buried. He wasn't surprised when they pulled up outside the small town cemetery. Merle looked through the headstones, seeing the one for his parents and the one for Natalie's parents.

Daryl knelt down, gently laying Natalie next to her parent's headstone. He took a deep breath as he glanced at the small stone between Natalie's parents and her older brother, Ryan. It had been a long time since he had last been in the cemetery, easily before the world went to hell. He ran his hand lovingly over the stone, as Merle grunted digging the shallow grave.

Daryl took up a shovel of his own, helping his brother dig. The afternoon heat was sweltering, sweat formed on Daryl's arms as his body worked digging the hole.

"You alright baby brother?" Merle pressed carefully, knowing Daryl needed to get it out. Natalie was a friend to Merle, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was sad to see her gone.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. I'll be okay." Daryl didn't want to let Merle in on the past he missed being locked up. Knowing Merle like he did though, he knew Merle would continue to ask. "Shoulda made her come back with you."

Merle sighed, "She wasn't willing to. Told me to tell you she loved you before she died in my arms." Merle saw Daryl's shoulders sag, and heard the sucked back sob.

"She was my fiancée'. Mighta well as been my wife when we were kids. That's our son buried here. That's why I wanted her buried here, with our son and her folks." Daryl fought to get the words out, knowing it was the truth in his heart. Daryl slipped the horseshoe nail ring off Natalie's finger, tucking it into the chest pocket of his shirt. Daryl brushed Natalie's hair from her face, lightly kissing her forehead before lowering her into the grave.

Merle continued to fill in the grave, watching Daryl walk away towards the Jeep. Now he knew what Natalie meant to Daryl, it all made sense how Allie was his. Merle packed the last of the dirt down, before turning to leave.

There was a little girl back at Jenny's that needed her uncle if she couldn't have her father.


	5. Update

This story will be continued on Riain's personal Tumblr page. You can find it listed as RiainWacx. It will also be listed at archive of our own dot org under the same title.

Please continue to enjoy this story at either of it's new homes.

Thank you for supporting Riain, she is thankful for each and every one of you!

Ann


End file.
